Shulk
Shulk is the protagonist of the game Xenoblade Chronicles for the Wii. He's blonde and has a British accent. He also wields a sword called the Monado that allows him to predict the future. Prior to his confirmation, Shulk was a member of the Gematsu Three alongside Chrom and the Chorus Kids. On August 29, 2014, Shulk was officially announced to be a newcomer in Super Smash for Wii U and 3DS! Now it's Shulk Time! Shulk Foresees a Fight! Backstory and Personality Shulk gets involved in a war against the Mechon, a race of robots, after they attack his home in Colony 9. Using the Monado, he figures out where to go and what to do to defeat the Mechon. Eventually, the day is saved and the future is changed. He's very determined, using the best of his abilities to prevent bad visions, such as a character dying, of the future from coming true. These visions also have a role in gameplay, allowing him to see ahead of time an attack that could kill him or an ally and prevent it from happening. His visions help him through a lot of the game, and are a key component of Shulk's character. Fans * Powerclaw1 * AuraWielder *energyman2289 * Radori * tehponycorn * MegaPidgey * HerbertMcGee * Emmy Altava * Ryoukai * kidmf935 * NotSnowske * Supersonic1018 * Divine shadow * Xgfman * Kiyomaruu Gallery 123px-Shulk3.png|Shulk and the Monado 185px-Illust_shulk_fiora.jpg|Shulk with Fiora Shulk (2).jpg|Shulk reading a good book. Xord Mechon.jpg|A perfect example of the Mechon species. Friendly bunch, aren't they? nQZnPbD.jpg|Shulk's illegitimate son with Shrek. bba.jpg|Shulk viewing Ridlonis. Shulk Saves The Hype Train.gif|Shulk saving the hype train. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Looks like we don't have a choice!|His reveal trailer. SSB4ShulkPoster.jpg|His newcomer artwork. WP_20141115_17_07_47_Pro.jpg|Powerclaw1's drawing of Shulk using his non-dominant hand. Trivia * He is really feeling it. * He's 18, so he's definitely legal, as evidenced by his son, Shrulk. *He's one of the newcomers predicted in the Gematsu Leak. * Despite some misunderstandings, Shulk is 100% owned by Nintendo and not a 3rd-Party character. While Monolith Soft created the game, Monolith Soft is completely owned by Nintendo and Shulk is a 1st-Party Nintendo character. * He was seen as extremely likely despite only being in one game in a series that only had one game when the roster was decided because Sakurai likes Xenoblade, even though he 's started tweeting less for the exact reason that whenever he talks about video games fans think the character is confirmed. * Sakurai said " it." on August 29, 2014, and revealed Shulk as a playable character. * Contrary to popular belief, the title of the trailer, "Looks Like We Don't Have a Choice," has nothing at all to do with the leak and is instead a reference to a line Shulk says when battling strong foes in Xenoblade. Honestly, why would Sakurai go out of his way to reveal one character in response to leaks when the game was about done, Shulk was on the starting roster, the reveal order had already been planned out, and the reveal was done to coincide with the reveal of Xenoblade 3DS? Think, people. * His reveal was actually just trolling, since he and Little Mac both have faces. He's clearly not in, guys. * One of his alts has him wearing less clothes than any of Samus' alts. Happy now, guys? * His accent is so British that it hurt Mikokiri's ears upon hearing his voice in the trailer. * Shulk Time is approximately 3:30 PM GMT. * After the events of Xenoblade, the Monado ended up giving birth to Raven Baxter. * The "I'm really feeling it" meme is a high quality meme. Category:Newcomers Category:Xenoblade Characters Category:The Gematsu Three Category:Ogres Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Characters with Counters Category:Swordsmen Category:British Users Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Shulk Category:Fanservice Category:Meme Characters Category:S Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Anime Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters better than Incineroar